The NIAAA Doctoral Training Program at the Heller School at Brandeis University prepares students to become alcohol-related health services research scholars for teaching and research careers in universities, government agencies, research organizations and major service delivery systems. It has become an integral component of the Ph.D. program at the Heller School since its beginning in 1994. This program in alcohol-related health services research specifically focuses on how organization, management, financing and payment make a difference in the effective delivery of prevention and treatment services for alcohol problems. In this competitive renewal, the leadership and content of the current NIAAA multi-disciplinary training program is maintained. The same number of predoctoral training slots for the next five year cycle are requested. Three new students enter the program each year and are typically supported for three years. The Heller NIAAA Doctoral Training Program has a number of educational goals that function at the intersection of three domains: theory, applied research, and policy. A rigorous multi-disciplinary education, intensive discipline-based mentoring, and hands-on research experience combine to provide the Heller NIAAA doctoral trainees with the skills and knowledge needed to be successful and effective alcohol-related health services researchers. The affiliation with the Center for Alcohol and Addiction Studies at Brown University complements Heller's strengths in social science research with a more clinically-oriented approach to studying alcohol problems. This unique approach to doctoral training has already established the Heller NIAAA Doctoral Training Program a success, as evidenced by the progress and commitment of the current and former trainees.